Consecuencias a largo plazo
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Jefferson siente que su trabajo a perdido la parte emocionante, hasta que Rumpel le encarga engañar a la Reina para guiarla por el mal camino. Cree que no pasará nada ¿en qué le puede afectar a él que Regina deje de ser buena?... Años más tarde lo descubrirá y no de una manera linda o agradable. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de los creadores de OUAT excepto el fic._

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._

_Advertencias: Posiblemente los personajes estén algo OoC, pero traté de apegarme lo más posible a los originales y puede que halla un leve MadQueen que, lo juro ¡no fue intencional! solo apareció de repente -w-_

Diálogo "_pensamientos"_ - narración -

* * *

Otro día empezó para Jefferson, otro día que irá a alguno de los mundos dentro del sombrero por un encargo de Rumpelstiltskin. Todos los días es lo mismo: encargo tras encargo, viaje tras viaje y nada nuevo por hacer.

A lo largo del tiempo se ha creado enemigos y amigos (si es que les puede llamar así), ha encontrado buena compañía en casi todos los mundos así como otras que prefiere no recordar… pero a pesar de todo no deja de pensar en que eso no es para él, no como lo imaginó al menos.

Sí, conoce mundos increíbles (y a veces desesperantes como Wonderland) pero con el tiempo se hartó, llegó a su límite con todo eso. Aunque, admite que bueno o malo, no se arrepiente de haber creado el sombrero, es una parte importante de él y representa su vocación… o al menos la que tenía antes de crear el que era portal entre los mundos.

─ Vaya, vaya ¿holgazaneando desde tan temprano Jefferson? - escuchó decir. Volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación y recargado en el marco estaba Rumpel -

─ ¿Tanta urgencia tienes de verme Rumpelstiltskin? - se sienta en la cama mirando al otro algo molesto -

─ En realidad no, vengo porque tengo un trabajo especial que encargarte - Jefferson se levanta y lo mira interesado, tal vez sea eso lo que necesite para animarse de nuevo -

─ ¿Y eso sería?

─ ¿Conoces a la Reina Regina?

─ ¿La pobre chica que casaron con el Rey Leopoldo? Sí, la eh visto una o dos veces cuando eh pasado por su reino ¿por qué?

─ Ella es mi aprendiz, hasta ahora no había tenido inconvenientes con su entrenamiento pero… surgió cierto obstáculo en el camino y debo solucionarlo

─ ¿La vas a matar? Porque si es así no sé en qué pinto yo aquí - comenta regresando a la cama restándole importancia -

─ No - lo mira molesto para después agregar mientras camina por la habitación - solo necesito abrirle los ojos y llevarla por el camino que a mí me conviene

─ ¿Y necesitas mi ayuda para qué exactamente?

─ ¿Has escuchado del Dr. Frankenstein? - se siente en la única silla del cuarto y lo mira con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre lo acompaña -

─ Sí, el tipo raro del mundo gris y oscuro… el que trabaja con cadáveres

─ Exacto, y como me imagino sabrás, su trabajo trata de regresar los muertos a la vida

─ Algo así escuché sobre él ¿piensas resucitar a alguien?

─ No, de hecho, quiero que fracase al intentar resucitar a alguien… para eso necesitaré que lo traigas

─ Bien, iré por él - contestó mientras se levantaba de nuevo, al final no era tan interesante como pensó -

─ ¡No! - gritó deteniéndolo - espera a que termine de explicarte. Hoy cuando traigas las zapatillas que te pedí deberás contarle a Regina sobre él… debes convencerla de que Víctor puede ayudarla y entonces, cuando ella te lo diga deberás ir por él

─ ¿Para qué tanto drama? - lo miró extrañado, no sabía para que tanto teatro ¿por qué no le decía él y ya?-

─ Todo debe hacerse así, sino no funcionará y no le diré yo porque sabría que es una trampa - le dijo irritado - ¿entiendes o debo hechizarte para que lo hagas?

─ Sí, ya entendí… ahora si me disculpas debo vestirme y es incómodo tenerte aquí - lo corrió -

─ No lo olvides Jefferson, hoy cuando traigas las zapatillas deberás decirle a Regina - se desvaneció en una columna de humo -

Después de ello se arregló, tomó algo de lo que había en la mesa de la cocina y con sombrero en mano salió al bosque. Al llegar a una distancia segura se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó para saltar al portal, una vez estuvo dentro camino hacia la puerta amarilla y entró.

Al llegar al mundo de Oz sintió algo diferente en el ambiente y también le extrañó que nadie fuera a su encuentro. Normalmente Glinda, o alguna de sus dos hermanas lo recibían y no precisamente porque les agradara, más bien era para que sus visitas fueran de lo más cortas posibles. Si bien en ese mundo aún no se creaba enemigos como en los demás… las tres brujas iban por buen camino a serlo.

Pasando la inicial extrañeza se encaminó al castillo del "Mago" de Oz, al llegar se le hizo raro no ver a los guardias custodiando la entrada como ya era costumbre y con cierta alerta se adentró a la habitación donde vivía el tipo.

─ ¿Hola? - llamó, tal vez algo había ocurrido… después de todo tenía cerca de un año que no visitaba aquel reino en particular -

─ Bienvenido a Oz ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? - las llamas aparecieron y la sombra del mago apareció reflejada en las cortinas -

─ ¿Bienvenido? Tú nunca me saludas así Oz, ¿dónde están todos? Glinda ni siquiera fue a correrme como de costumbre - se acercó aún más… había algo que no encajaba en todo eso -

─ Glinda y sus hermanas están con su nueva aprendiz de bruja… yo practico para recibirla - fue todo lo que dijo, Jefferson no pasó por alto que no le dijo dónde estaban los demás - ¿Qué quieres aquí sombrerero?

─ Requiero tus zapatillas… las que llevan a todos los mundos

─ ¿Y eso? Dudo que sean de tu estilo y ¿no sirve para eso tu sombrero? - se burló -

─ No son para mí… alguien me pagó para llevárselas

─ ¿A qué mundo necesita ir… que no puede usar tu sombrero?

─ Estás demasiado chismoso hoy ¿no te parece? Normalmente me das las cosas que te pido y ya. Así que dame esas zapatillas y me iré - se exaltó, el tipo no se comportaba normal y además, la ausencia de personas y de Glinda lo puso en alerta -

─ Y tú demasiado nervioso ¿no lo crees?... pero en fin, no puedo dártelas - le quitó importancia con un gesto de las manos, demasiado femenino si le preguntan a él -

─ ¿Y eso por qué?

─ Se las di a otra persona hace tiempo, una bruja en realidad, y si no mal recuerdo viajó al Bosque Encantado - resolvió tranquilo -

─ ¿A quién? ¿Dónde está? - sabía que esa respuesta no le gustaría a Rumpelstiltskin -

─ ¿Quién es el preguntón ahora? - comentó divertido - su nombre es Zelena… ignoró su actual paradero y lo único que podría ayudarte a hallarla es esto - con un movimiento de su mano apareció una esfera en la mano de Jefferson -

─ Mi cliente no estará muy contento con esto - comentó guardando la esfera de cristal en un saco - en fin, yo me largo de aquí - dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse -

─ Dile a Rumpelstiltskin que fue su error perder las zapatillas, y que su castigo será no hallar la forma de viajar a ese mundo en particular - escuchó decirle pero al voltear el lugar ya estaba vacío… las cortinas estaban corridas y el lugar parecía haber estado abandonado por mucho tiempo -

─ Bien…eso fue extraño, muy extraño - comentó antes de salir aprisa del lugar, volvió por el camino amarillo hasta la entrada y sin ver atrás volvió al Bosque Encantado -

De haber volteado habría visto a Zelena, la mujer verde estaba a mitad del camino observando con una sonrisa siniestra al hombre. Regocijándose de la mala suerte de Rumpelstiltskin..

Al regresar fue directo al castillo de Rumpelstiltskin, esa sensación extraña no se iba pero pensó en que, de todos modos ese ya no sería problema suyo… a menos que lo mandaran a buscar por todo el Bosque Encantado a la tal Zelena esa… cosa que esperaba no sucediera.

Al entrar buscó por varias habitaciones hasta que los encontró, Rumpel hablaba con la muchacha, la Reina Regina, y al parecer esta había colmado su paciencia. Se movió silenciosamente por la habitación notando que, de hecho, la chica no parecía ser una buena elección para aprendiz de El Oscuro, Regina era… demasiado buena.

Suspiró y comenzó su actuación, tanto él como Rumpelstiltskin actuaban más exagerados y teatrales de lo normal y aun así la chica no se dio cuenta "que ingenua" fue su pensamiento mientras sacaba la bola de cristal, ya después diría que había pasado en Oz. Tomó mucho hilo de oro en lo que esperaba a que Rumpel se fuera y se acercó a hablar con Regina.

Convencerla no fue difícil, la pobre chica estaba desesperada por encontrar una forma de traer un muerto a la vida y él le explicó a grandes rasgos pero lo suficientemente convincente lo que sabía acerca de Víctor Frankenstein, ella esperanzada aceptó y quedaron que traería a Víctor al día siguiente, claro que al final Regina terminó por decirle que mejor ese día en la tarde. Al verla con ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos sintió algo de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo y prefirió mejor retirarse para comunicarle a Rumpelstiltskin que el plan estaba saliendo como lo planeó, además de comentarle los detalles de su visita a Oz.

Con un cadáver a cuestas fue al mundo gris, esa parte es la única que detestaba de su sombrero: el mismo número que entra es el que sale; por lo que siempre que iba por alguien más tenía que llevar un cuerpo con él. No que fuera un obstáculo, de una forma u otra siempre encontraba el peso muerto necesario para viajar por sus encargos pero eso no significaba que le agradaba. Al llegar notó como sobresalía de todo lo demás "Que lugar tan deprimente" es lo que pensaba mientras emprendía el camino hacia el castillo Frankenstein. Al llegar tocó la gran puerta y un hombre le abrió, lo miraba receloso.

─ ¿Qué quiere? - fue el seco saludo que le dio-

─ Vengo a ver al Doctor, él ya debe de estar esperándome - no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que el tono que usó era serio y exigente, lo justo para que el hombre lo dejase pasar -

─ Espere aquí, iré por el Doctor ¡no toque nada! - su advertencia solo le sacó una risa seca ¿Qué acaso parecía un vil ladrón o qué? -

─ Mejor apúrate, no tengo todo el día

─ ¿Tú eres el Sombrerero? - una voz diferente los interrumpió, el Doctor era un tipo no muy alto, de peinado raro y expresión extraña, como si sufriera pero estuviera resignado… era difícil describirlo -

─ Mi nombre es Jefferson y sí, soy el sombrerero - se presentó haciendo notar el sombrero en su mano con algo de burla - ¿tiene todo doctor?

─ Sí, vamos - bajó el tramo que le faltaba de las escaleras y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta a ese mundo - ¿un amigo suyo? - preguntó al notar el cuerpo a un lado -

─ Reglas del sombrero Doctor, el mismo número que entra, sale - se adentraron y reaparecieron en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Rumpelstiltskin -

─ Valla Víctor, quita esa cara. Así no serás convincente en el trabajo - Rumpel por supuesto los estaba esperando - ¿sabes que tienes que hacer no?

─ Convencer a la chica de que puedo traer a la vida a quien desea, preparar todo como si de verdad lo fuera a hacer, no permitir que vea nada y fingir que fallé… el pago será uno de sus "peculiares" corazones - repitió en tono apagado -

─ En vista de que sabes todo perfectamente bien espero que cambies tu expresión, no queremos deprimirla tan pronto - comentó - ve al jardín, Jefferson ve por Regina... quiero que esto termine hoy - los corrió, ellos obedecieron y cada quien fue por un camino diferente -

¿Un corazón? Jefferson no comprendía para qué quería eso, pero al final no era asunto suyo… ni que lo que estaban por hacer les afectara a ellos, solo eran negocios. Por uno de los pasillos se encontró a Regina, ella traía en su mano el permiso que él pidió como pago y de nuevo al verla la culpa volvió pero supo controlarla para que no descubriera la mentira. La encaminó al jardín y se sorprendió de lo buen actor que era el rubio, no se parecía en casi nada al tipo por el que había ido… aunque su aura seria y algo deprimente no se iba pero fue suficiente para convencer (de nuevo) a Regina.

Pronto ella los llevó a la que había sido su casa de infancia. Jefferson había escuchado historias de Cora, la madre de Regina, sobre todo del pasatiempo de la señora: arrancar corazones. Pero no creyó que de verdad fuera para coleccionarlos. La bóveda era inmensa y si hasta su propia hija la denominaba como un monstruo ¿Qué tipo de mujer era? Aunque bueno, él tampoco pensaba que la señora era un amor de madre… si al final había casado a su propia hija con un rey que le doblaba la edad.

Fue en ese momento en que de verdad, deseó que eso no fuera una farsa, Regina no lo merecía. La chica era buena, inocente y algo ingenua ¿por qué Rumpelstiltskin tenía que corromperla? ¿Para qué necesitaba corromper a una chica como ella? Y al final, cuando Víctor dispuso todo para la "resurrección" del prometido de Regina, en lugar de irse como tenía planeado terminó por quedarse con ella ¿por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo tenía claro que no deseaba dejarla sola.

Los rayos (que parecían seguir al rubio desde su mundo) le dieron dramatismo a todo y aunque en la silueta de la carpa se veía que le ponía el corazón y demás. Jefferson que sabía que todo era mentira no pudo evitar desear que fuera real, no importaba si después perdía su "importantísimo" empleo con Rumpelstiltskin, pero quería que el chico reviviera. Regina se aferró a él cuando el rayo cayó, Jefferson al sujetó y cuando ella se soltó la sostuvo un poco más de lo debido, queriendo darle el ánimo que sabía la chica necesitaría. Víctor dio su falso diagnóstico y ella destrozada entró a la carpa.

─ Menudo espectáculo ¿siempre es así o solo fue para impresionarla? -rompió el silencio hablando en susurros, sin apartar la vista del frente -

─ Siempre es así… pero el resultado será distinto la próxima vez… veo que a ti también te conviene esto - mencionó mirando también al frente -

─ ¿Cómo dices? - volteó a verlo de reojo -

─ La chica te interesa ¿o no? A ti te conviene que no resucitara al joven - antes de que Jefferson le contestara el rubio se alejó -

─ ¿Regina? ¿Interesarme? De verdad que el tipo es extraño - miró una última vez hacia la carpa y después se encaminó de regresó a su casa -

Víctor pasó la noche hospedado por Rumpelstiltskin y después de comprobar el estado de Regina Jefferson lo regresaría. Pasó la noche y al otro día aunque el trabajo estuviese ya terminado, Jefferson no pudo evitar ir y ver a Regina, claro que la excusa era que iba por Víctor nada más y lo aburría esperar.

Cuando la vio la culpa regresó más fuerte, su atuendo era distinto y el tono de voz también… sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y algo dentro de Jefferson dolió al ver que todo había salido a la perfección… había surgido la Reina Malvada y la buena Reina Regina había desaparecido.

Él no necesitó ver más, cuando aplastó el corazón de la otra chica quedó claro que ya no era la misma. Jefferson regresó a donde estaba Víctor y después de una breve conversación lo regresó a su deprimente mundo. Cuando volvió de dejarlo Rumpelstiltskin le dijo que ya no necesitaba nada de él por ese día y Jefferson emprendió el camino de regresó a su casa.

─ Te vez decaído - lo sorprendió la voz de Regina -

─ Cansado, que es distinto - refutó sin mirarla a los ojos - volviste al entrenamiento eh, bien por ti

─ No tengo nada más que hacer, es eso o servir de niñera y prefiero tener poder a soportar a Snow White - su tono se volvió frío ¿cómo cambio tan pronto? -

─ Sabes, me cuesta creer que ayer eras tú la chica a la que ayudé… solías ser más… buena

─ No me conoces, no deberías de hablar así de mí y ¿ayudarme? ¿El fracaso fue una ayuda acaso?

─ Oye, te dijimos que podría funcionar, no que era efectivo al 100 por ciento - comenzaba a sudar frío, como siguiera descubriría la verdad -

─ Sí, fue un error mío claro, confiar en un par de extraños como ustedes

─ "_Y hay que ver quién lo dice"_ - sonrió falsamente y emprendió su camino de nuevo - hasta luego Regina, espero no verte pronto - y de verdad lo deseaba, si la veía seguido terminaría por decirle toda la verdad -

─ Es "Su Majestad" Sombrerero y digo lo mismo - su tono era frío -

No se vieron mucho durante ese tiempo y cuando al fin dejó de trabajar para Rumpelstiltskin sentó cabeza y se dedicó a cuidar de su hija. Años después Regina fue para pedirle un trabajo que parecía sencillo: Ir a Wonderland por algo que la Reina de Corazones le había arrebatado a ella. La ayudó no tanto por la paga, que sí necesitaba claro pero no era su principal motivo, la culpa en todo ese tiempo no se había ido y pensó en que era una buena forma de deshacerse de ella ayudándola de verdad esta vez, después de todo se lo debía aunque nunca le afectó mucho que Regina se volviera esa mujer fría más allá de la atracción y la culpa que sentía por ella. Pero…

¿Quién le diría a Jefferson que al final el que Regina hubiera dejado de ser buena lo iba a afectar tanto? Él sinceramente nunca lo pensó, pero cuando se encontró solo y sin poder regresar al Bosque Encantado se replanteó que, si no hubiera ayudado a Rumpelstiltskin nada de eso estaría pasando… ignorando el hecho de que, la culpa que vio en los ojos de Regina antes de que cruzara el espejo, era la misma que ella vio en los suyos cuando hablaron en el bosque y la razón de que en vez de regresar con su padre en la caja para pasar los tres había decidido dejar allí a Jefferson.


End file.
